My First, My Last, My Everything
by Botsey
Summary: An old song's lyrics affect both Spock and Nyota


A/N

Another one of those fluffs to get it out of my system before the next BIG posting. My husband and I were listening to 'Golden Oldies' and this song played. I thought how appropriate the title was for our favorite couple and then listening carefully to the lyrics this story came to mind.

My prescription for 'Fluff" overload is to read an angst filled story, drink plenty of liquids, go to bed and if necessary 'call' me in the morning…:0)

My First, My Last, My Everything…

Nyota had a new hobby. She was attempting to collect 'love songs' from several time periods and even several planets. When she had started this endeavor she had no idea how tedious it would become. There were so many different genres in each time period and/or planet, there were even humorous love songs. Although she just couldn't imagine an object of affection accepting one of those as a token of affection.

When she started cataloging "Earth, Twentieth Century Love Songs' the one song that pulled her emotionally had been written by a man who had been a poet, musician and a singer. His name was Barry White. Doing a comprehensive search on the computer, she was even able to find some of his concerts and was able to observe him performing his compositions. She didn't close out her research and left the program open when she left to report for her shift.

Returnng to their rooms for lunch break, Spock glanced down at his wife's saved program, tilted his head and sat down to view the screen. His eyes rapidly read the lyrics. He sat mesmerized and questioned, 'How could a human male have encapsulated his feelings so adequately.'

After his break he returned to The Bridge.

At the end of his shift, deep in thought he navigated the corridors o reach their rooms. The door swished behind Spock and he observed Nyota deeply engrossed in her read. It was one of her antique books. He estimated its weight, size and noted the color of the binding and determined that she was reading, one of her favorites, Jane Eyre, a piece of classic Terran literature. The theme of that story was undying, faithful love in the face of much adversity. The story was written by Charlotte Bronte who lived in the nineteeth century. The story was set in her own time.

At Nota's insistence, he had read it and he was able to see a similarity between that fictional love and their attachment. For their love was indeed faithful despite opposition and trials. Foremost among them was opposition from persons against inter-species relatinships. Xenophobics would be the best description on both sides.

Now because of their bonding, it was indeed for life and in his mind, forever. He had to confess that indeed his Nyota was 'his everything'. And Nyota's expressions of endearment to him revealed the same devotion that was depicted in both story and song. So this wonder was not unique to them but had been recognized for years by readers and listeners to music.

Her ear buds were in place and with his acute hearing he was able to enjoy the music to the lyrics he had read…

_My first, my last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You are my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful that is what you are_

_I know there is only one like you_

_There is no way there could have made two_

_You are what I am living for_

_Your love I will keep forever more_

_You are my first, my last, my everything_

_In you I have found so many things_

_A love so new only you could bring_

_Can you not see that you make me FEEL this way_

_You are like a first morning dew on a brand new day_

_I see so many ways that I can love you_

_Until the day I die_

_You are my reality_

_Yet I am lost in a dream_

_You are my first, my last, my everything_

Standing behind her he thought of how a slight ripple in the time line would have meant they would not have met. She would have been lost to him. What a dreadful thought.

Before he had met her he had thought he would, like many male Vulcans before him, devote his life to science. He would have served a purposeful life, but looking back at that initial decision it felt cold and lifeless.

Warmth and light had come to him with Nyota.

He gently caressed her face from behind and she received his encouragement. She removed her ear buds and stood up and came to him and started to rain kisses on his face. She said, with the brightest of smiles upon her face,

"I was just listening to a song about us."

.


End file.
